cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Irockthehouse2/King Coldnights Love Life History
I am King Coldnight and I am here to talk about my love life.First of all i would like to say this,don't judge me if you don't know me like i know me. It all started when i first joined a game called CWA ((Clone Wars Adventures)) and met a girl named Jaen Darkcharger and fell in love with her.I told her how a felt then we started dating.A few weeks after ,maybe even months she started getting on less.The last time i saw her was on a day in the summer,our last words were "I Love you" and "I love you too" then i never saw her again. Months later i met a girl named pickles45 cucombers123 and we started dating,after a few days of that i met the greatest girl in the world, Ravin Kaoskster ((Ravin Brooks)) i secertly liked her too but i never said a word or showed any feeling of it.At the same time I met my greatest enemy and rival Jade Silverblade ((Anthony Kyle Norton)).After a while he stole pick from me and she left me with a broken heart. Me and Anthony constantly fought over Ravin,when he would try to give her a kiss I would hit him with a fry pan for it.We used to fight all the time.Idk if he was just trying to play me or her or annoy one of us but it was one of the most memorable moments for me. One day,after a long day and alot of stuff had happen,Ravin was locked in one of her houses crying about something that I think Anthony did.I made her feel better,then I told her how i truely felt and kissed her .She told me she felt the same way,we both left the house with a smile.The Relationship wen't well until it hit a few snags with Pick and Anthony,always one challenging task after another.Some how we manage to power tru it all .Until I fell for one trap so obvouis,that I still can't belive Iwas stupid enough to fall for it. Pick told me she still loved me then she tried to make love to me.I was weak and couldn't say no,I didn't know how.The Next Day I was about to tell Ravin what happened and see if we could still make it work by just spending some time apart,but Pick beat me to it and when I got on, I lost the love of my life.No matter what I said or tried to do she would not let me say or do anything. After a few months we grew in freindship again but she started dating Anthony.That made me sick from the inside out.So I stood back suffering and hiding my suffering behind my cold ,dark, glares.Even tho she dated him I always did watch after her,anything he did to hurt her I tried to fix,wars between me and him grew stronger,but your not reading this to see about the rivaly,your reading to read about the love. Months laster more stuggles and struggles kept coming.My freinds and rival kept asking if I still loved her,of couse I said no.I knew to lie to them would be the right choice,for not lying would have only brought more tragic results.This life was not easy,it was hard,full of hate,full of risk and dispare.My part was the most painful of it all,you can judge me by my actions,but you can never judge me before you know my story. Still more and more months past and I wen't out with a kind physco,jock,silly,girl named Empress Darkmoon ((Bhindi Blackhawk)).She was a troubled and hard to control.I hard hardly any control of her until I tried some stone cold heartless ruleing.That relationdhip didn't work out well either cause once again the rival came in and destroyed what I built,like the so called, "Big Bad Wolf" blew down the"3 little piggys" houses. After all that I still managed to keep freindships with both Ravin and Bhindi.I have a daughter named Kaden Forcevampire,she kinda looks like Ravin in a way, she acts like me,Ravin,and Bhindi combined,weird,but I love her to death.I still have problems with relationships,but I still have love in my heart for one special girl. The thing about this is they made my life full of things I didn't except.They have prepared me to face things I will come across in the future.For that I am thankful to have such amazing and awsome people like this in my life.You are true freinds. I curently am hot for one girl and shes Nocturnal if ya know what I mean :P Old ass Photos tho :P except for me and Nocturnal :P Category:Blog posts